Secrets Always come out
by Nascar Angel
Summary: I reposted it, cause i got the better verison from my dads house, so same summary, Unexpected family shows up and things get strange
1. Default Chapter

Secrets always come out 

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Notes this another one of my strange dreams ok? so sorry it's probably kind of strange! The ideas have kind of been done a little already. Mine has a twist~

PS- Rafe's dead and this is a while after Danny and Evelyn have hooked up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evelyn looked up from her position by the window when she heard a voice clear behind her. It was Betty. "Ev, we got 2 new nurses transferred from over in England, Originally the where from Tenn. And their husband or Boyfriend where transferred over here after being in England for 6 months." "Ok, Betty, I got to go meet Danny at the beach!" "have fun called Betty as Evelyn scurried out of the hospital.

*Beach*

"So what's new over at the hospital" asked Danny." oh we have 2 new nurses coming in from Britain. So ya'all be haven 2 new pilots come in." replied Evelyn 

Just than from the Beach, not that far from where the where walking they heard a kid squeal "Uncle Danny" and the boy jumped into Danny's arms. Evelyn was taken back until she saw a smile form on Danny's face. The kid looked just like Rafe. 

Just then they heard a woman come up and call the boy. Danny hadn't noticed her until she called the Boy. "Cody Nathaniel Walker what am I going to do about you?" asked this woman. "Angel?" Danny asked. " Yeah Danny that's right now can I have my baby back?" asked Angel.

"Angel?" asked a man as he came up behind her holding a little girl a few years younger than The child in Danny's arms, and had a boy the same age as the boy in Danny's arms at his side. The Boy looked just like Danny.

"Jackson?" he asked. "hey Kid" Jackson said. This was the happiest Evelyn had ever seen Danny without Rafe. "Cody?, Hunter? Is that really you two?" Hunter launched himself into Danny's arms. "Angel, how did they get so big?" Danny asked. "Well, Danny you haven't seen then since the where 3, that was 4 years ago!!" then the little girl caught his eye, "Hope?" he whispered. Then a tear slid down his cheek.

" yeah" replied Angel. Jackson handed the 3 year old to Danny and Hunter and Cody stood next to Danny. He hugged the baby tight, and looked up at the 2 and smiled.

" so , what is my Family doing over here last I heard you all where in Britain." asked Danny.

"Daniel James Walker, what do you think we got transferred over her with Jane and Eric after Rafe died. You Know I can't stay in a place that one of my family has died in."

" we all ran out, When Ty hung himself after Hope was born, He was my husband and your brother how could you stay there? Then my Brother, My twin, dies in Britain and you think I'll stay there? You know me better than that." Angel said.

Then She notices Evelyn, "so you've been taking care of our Danny have you?" Angel asked her. Evelyn nodded and outstretched her hand, " hi I'm Evelyn, I knew your brother too. I'm really sorry about what happened to him."

"Thanks it almost killed Daddy, his only boy from mom and he's dead. Molly just stood their when I walked in . Oh and now her and Daddy have five kids." Angel repiled.

Then Evelyn looked at Jackson, he was tall and had a nice build. Light brown hair and beep blue eyes. 

"Angel" Jackson said "we better go rescue Jane and Eric, Faith should be up from her nap.''

"Faith?" Danny asked. "Yes" Angel whispered. "Faith DeAndria Andrews"

He looked up at Jackson "she yours? you where supposed to just take care of her not knock her up!!! She was your Best friends wife!!!!" Danny screamed, he was outraged.

"Danny, clam down!!! It's been FOUR years. I will always love Tyler he was my Husband, he gave 3 beautiful children, but people have to move on!! Faith is only 2 months old!!!! Do you remember what my Father did when Mom died? He took a week then he got married to Molly. Me and Jackson aren't even married. So we had Faith, she knows who her family is!!! She heard tales of her Uncle Tyler, and Uncle Rafe and you messing around. When she gets older she will understand that her brothers and sister are Mine and Uncle Tyler's." angel said with a raised voice. There where tears in her eyes. Cody and Hunter went over and hugged her legs. "It be okay Mommy!" they both told her. Hope was still focused on Evelyn and Jackson and Danny looked about ready to pummel each other. Just then they Heard Some one scream "Danny! Evelyn!" as the person got closer they all realized it was Rafe. 

Jackson Kissed Angel on cheek and told her he was going to go get Faith and would be right back and climbed into the jeep they had rented, and drove away. By the time he was off Rafe was almost into the circle. Rafe was staring strait at the group and he couldn't figure out who the girl with the kids was until he was met half way to the circle by 2 little boys. Screaming "Uncle Rafe!!" Rafe knelled down when he had reached the two and said "Cody? Hunter?" they nodded and dragged them down to where the circle was standing all wide eyed. Hope began to squirm and Danny sat her down on the ground and she got up and walked over to Rafe and pulled on his pants and raised up her arms. He laughed snatched her up into his arms. " hey Hope, how's my baby girl?" he asked her. She just giggled as as response. When he got the the circle he saw fury in Danny's eyes. Then he looked at evenly who had a look of shock on her face. Than he turned around to face who he was assuming was his sister who slapped him and then hugged him tight saying that "he could never leave her again."

Then he realized that Danny had had a look of furry in his eyes when he first saw him and wasn't even looking at Rafe. "Danny?" he asked "you want to share something?"

"Rafe" Danny said. Than he looked at Evelyn who was about to faint. Rafe caught this and stood there wondering what was going on. 


	2. authors notes

Author's notes:

__________________________________________

Angel (Kori) Koran McCawley-Walker = Rafe's twin sister and Danny's sister-in-law, Tyler's ex 

Tyler Stephen Walker = Danny's older brother, Rafe's Brother in law, (deceased)

Jackson Dale Andrews = Tyler's best friend, Angel's new boyfriend

Cody Nicholas Walker = Hunter's twin, Kori and Tyler son

Hunter Jacob Walker = Cody's twin, Kori and Tyler's son

Hope Jessica Walker = Kori and Tyler daughter 

Faith DeAndria Andrews = Kori and Jackson's daughter 

Dean Alexander Michaels = Kori's boyfriend (pre-Tyler) 


	3. Changes

Changes

By: Nascar Angel

Disclaimer: see first page

Notes- please R&R, I crave it!!!!!! And once again this is kind of A/Uish

______________________________

"Rafe? Hun, what's wrong?" asked Angel. "Oh nothing Kori expect the fact that our bro over there is going with what was MY GIRL!!!!!!" repiled Rafe

Angel turned around to Danny with fury in her eyes. "Daniel, you damn hypocrite!! You owe Jackson an apology!!" tears started to form in her eyes " Tyler was and has been dead for 4 YEARS!!!!!!!! And Faith is only 3 months old. Rafe was PRESUMED dead for 5 months and you are going with his girl!! 

She turned back around to Rafe "Where are you staying?" Angel asked him. "No where yet" he replied. "well Hun would you like to stay over at the house with us? We have an extra bedroom just waiting for some one to stay in it" Angel asked him. " Sure Kori, I'd love to stay with you." replied Rafe.

"Well come on let's get packed up, Jackson I'll be here in a second to take us back over to the house" Angel told Rafe. "Cody, Hunter come on it's time to go back home" said Angel as Rafe held on to Hope. Just then Jackson pulled up in the Jeep and called over to Angel "Hey come on, we got to get these kids cleaned up and ready for bed." As Angel and Rafe walked up with the kids he realized who it was with Angel and said " Hey Rafe, decide that being dead sucked?" Rafe smiled and nodded " pretty much" Rafe replied. 

"Glad to see it! We missed ya" Jackson said with a smile as Rafe hopped into the jeep holding Hope while Angel was getting Cody and Hunter in the backseat. 

She hopped into the front seat with Jackson and Faith and they started to drive off to the rental house a couple of miles away. Leaving Evelyn and Danny standing alone on the Beach in shock. 


	4. goodbye

Hey every body I'm going to give my stories to my step-sister Ashlyn (punks kisses) so bye. 


End file.
